


Dissention

by MillieMay



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if something were to go wrong?”</p><p>“We’d take you out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissention

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm sorry for that shitty summary but I have been aching to write Steggy for forever and a half. I'm so glad to finally get a chapter in and I really hope you enjoy

Pain. That was the first thing she was able to register. This horrid ringing pain that seemed to travel all over her body. Next, a blinding white light that seemed to swing in front of her eyes annoyingly. Next, that she was… moving.

Her eyes peel open and she find herself being rushed across a hospital hallway. Bright white lights hovering above her head. Panic fills her senses immediately. She absolutely despises hospitals and she is definitely being pushed as if there were some horrible accident. By the way her body feels she could definitely account for that. She can hear people shouting but it’s fuzzy and she can’t make out distinct words. Her head falls to the side and she can see a red head shouting something at the doctor pushing her. Her hair curls right below her shoulders and she wears a combat suit.

Peggy forces her eyes shut trying to bring forth any memory to her conscious. Pain flashes behind her eyes as she struggles to breathe. Nothing makes sense. 

Suddenly her mind gives out, hurling her into the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She can hear a faint beeping. She’s back in her hospital bed. Good. She peels her eyes open finding the redhead from earlier seated at her bedpost. She had changed into a more suitable outfit. Her black leather jacket clings to her arms which hold onto a book settled in her lap. Her legging clad legs are crossed one over the other in a fashion that suggests she had been seated there for a while.

“You know it’s impolite to stare.” The woman deadpans not even looking up from her book.

“Who are you?” Peggy asks slowly. Her throat is scratchy and drawn out from screaming. There had been so much pain…

“Miss Carter I am Agent Romanoff. Do you remember what happened?” The woman, Natasha, places her book aside as she leans forwards. She has an air about her that reminds her of someone she used to know.

“I remember…”  _ Glass shatters from the window of the hospital. _ “The windows… They shattered.”  _ Shadows dancing closer to her.  _ “Four men. They were in all black and moving quickly. I couldn’t see their faces.”  _ Something pricks her arm filling her with fiery pain.  _ “A needle… They pricked me with a needle.”

“We believe you’ve been injected with an experimental serum.”

“Experimental in what manner?” She questions moving to sit up.

“Well it works as a combination of two. One was used in Operation Rebirth.” 

“Steve…” She frowns trying to bring forth more memories but it’s as if some sort of wall was blocking her.

“The other was called GH325, otherwise known as Kree blood. It was used to revive agents in the past that were dying or had died but never... like this.” Natasha states slowly.

“So let me get this straight. You’re saying that I’ve been injected with super soldier serum and a serum that is supposed to revive me?”

“It did more than revive you Miss Carter.”

“What ever do you mean?” She scoffs confused. Natasha pulls a compact mirror out of her back passing it to her. Her skin is pulled tight once again. Her wrinkles no longer mar her face and her hair has returned to it’s chestnut shade. She looks as she did when she had come out of the war. “This is impossible.” She gapes. “This shouldn’t be possible.”

“There are a lot of things that shouldn’t be possible but are.” Natasha frowns taking the mirror back from her hands. 

“I have to tell my family I”

“It’s best if you don’t.” Her words feel like cold water has been tossed on her.

“Excuse me?”

“If something were to go wrong. We don’t want to give them false hope.” Natasha states.

“Are you saying I can’t even see my children?” Peggy questions sitting up. She wants to get out. The smells of the hospital make her spine crawl. She needs to get out.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“And if something were to go wrong?”

“We’d take you out.” The pure disconnection in her voice causes ice to creep up her spine. 

“What about the men who injected me? What happened to them?” Peggy asks.

“I took care of them.”

A knock breaks the tension in the room effectively. The door creeps open and a man steps through. Not just a man… He has dirty blonde hair and a cleanly shaved face.

“Steve…” She whispers in shock.

“Hey Peg.” He smiles. Her heart feels like it has stopped in her chest. She feels like she should remember this. That she had seen him before… here. “Nat could you give us a moment?” Natasha nods slipping out of the room with a swift tranquility.

Peggy moves to stand rocking slightly on her feet at the sudden ability to stand on her own once more. Everything was so strange. None of this makes sense. But he’s there. He grabs her arms to steady her, helping her walk on her own. His smile is dazzling, his eyes watering slightly. She can feel her own as well. “You’re alive.” She chokes out.

“I could say the same to you.” He laughs lightly.

“I don’t understand what’s happening. This all feels like a dream.” She laughs as tears roll down her cheeks. 

“That’s what I said when I first heard the news.” Steve states with a smile. 

“I want to get out of here.” She states grabbing his arms. She feels like something could go wrong incredibly fast. “But I don’t know where to go.”

“Is it a good idea to leave? Have you been checked?” He asks looking her over.

“Please Steve. I despise hospitals.” She frowns.

“Okay. I’ll get you out of here. Don’t worry.” He squeezes her hand settling her back onto the bed before stepping out of the room.

“How sweet.” A voice states from the corner of the room causing her to jump

“Who are you?” She questions looking for something to protect herself with, anything.

“That doesn’t matter Miss Carter. What matters is you’re going to help us.” The voice states. She can see their shadow but the light seems to not hit them. “Whether you like it or not.”

“I will not help you.” She growls stepping towards the voice.

“Oh Miss Carter, you act as if you have a choice in the matter.” The voice chuckles. Pain creeps up her body choking her air. She moves quickly to the corner ripping the curtain away to see who’s behind this. Who’s threatening her.

“Peg?” She spins around finding Steve at the door holding a stack of clothes. “Who were you talking to?”

“There’s someone…” She turns back around finding nobody there. That’s impossible. She heard the voice. There had to be someone… 

_ “And if something were to go wrong?” _

_ “We’d take you out.” _

Peggy straightens her spine forcing a shiver out of her body. “I must be having flashbacks. Natasha told me those were common.” She lies easily.

“Yeah. I had them real bad when I first woke up.” Steve nods understanding. She lets out a breath taking the clothes from him. 

“Thank you Steve.” She smiles

“I’ll wait out in the hall.”

She watches as he leaves before spinning around to check the room once again. It’s completely empty to her surprise. She gets dressed with the uneasy feeling still balanced in the air. Though she swears as she leaves the room she can hear the same voice whisper.   
“Stark.”


End file.
